


Presence

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shay gets a surprise visit.Sentence 23: “I am here to grace you with my presence.”





	Presence

Of all the things Shay thought might happen today, a visit from Voltron wasn’t one of them. She rushes over to where the five Lions have landed, slight disappointment forming in her mind when she notices the lack of their ship, because this means Allura isn’t here. And she so wanted to see Allura.

She and Allura are in a sort of long distance relationship, communicating via video link and only seeing each other every so often. And she so wants to see her girlfriend again, but she must not be here…

But then the Lions open, and their Paladins walk out. And then, looking beautiful in pink Paladin armour, Allura exits the Blue Lion. And such joy suddenly fills Shay that she actually shrieks, rushing over to her girlfriend.

“Allura!” she cries.

Allura smiles when she sees her. “Shay! It’s so good to see you.”

Shay pulls her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Behind Allura, she sees Lance and Pidge making kissy faces at each other, smiling. She pulls a face at them, but she’s smiling too.

“It’s so wonderful to see you too,” Shay says, holding Allura’s hands. “What are you doing here?”

Allura bows, and makes her voice ridiculously formal as she says, “I am here to grace you with my presence.”

Shay giggles. “Really?”

“No, I’m just a Paladin of Voltron now,” she says, smiling. “We are on a mission, so I can’t stay for long. We’re here for another crystal, if the Balmera will permit us.”

Shay smiles. “You’re a Paladin now. That’s amazing, Allura!”

Allura reaches up and gives her a kiss.

“Get a room!” Lance calls, and Pidge whistles. Shiro tells them to shut up.

Shay kisses her back. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Allura smiles sweetly. “Me too.”


End file.
